Talk:Knights of the Silence
Just a few of things: *In the Chapter Homeworld section, it would be better to either replace it with a section that details the Flagship/Fortress Monastery or remove it all together. *There's not a lot of point detailing the fact that the Chapter has Hunters, Stalkers, Land Raiders, Land Speeders, et cetera. Every (Codex-Compliant) Chapter has these. It makes for better and easier reading if you just plain how the Chapter differs from their Codex-Compliant brethren. *Some form of Battle Barge or Star Fort is likely to be the Chapter's Flagship, especially if they're fleet-based. A Battle Barge is the most likely. There is no problem with the flagship's type being unknown, but bear in mind that this will - especially given they are a fleet-based Chapter - will likely coincide with a great level of secrecy in terms of the way the Chapter operates or some other similarly compelling reason for others not to know. *Any Chapter is likely only to have two or three Battle Barges at most. Your Chapter Fleet section says that the Chapter has 5x Battle Barges per division, implying that the Chapter has at least 10x Battle Barges. This is not really possible. *In your Gene-Seed section, you say that at least stubborness if not zealotry as well are a result of their Gene-Seed. Relatively extreme behaviours and conditions can be explained away in 40K using genetics (especially in Space Marines), but stubborness and zealotry? I'm not so sure. **There's nothing wrong with stubborness or zealotry, but there are better reasons for both of these than genetics. *The three things you list in the Chapter Recruitment section sound like they would be more suited to be part of the recruitment process for an Imperial Guard Regiment on a Death World than a Space Marine Chapter. **Though the things you listed could definitely be part of the process, the overall training and challenges involved in Chapter Recruitment would be more extreme and more challenging. **Ramp it up - make the challenges much more extreme. They are being recruited to a Space Marine Chapter after all. The page also needs some proof-reading a formatting. The odd word here and there is grammatically wrong, but mostly it's formatting. Breacher9391's Storm Zealots page is a good example of good formatting. As a side note, a Chapter is not made boring or less unique by its lack of Successor Chapters. If your Chapter is made unique and exciting by the value its Successor Chapters add to it, then maybe the idea(s) behind the Chapter itself need more love and attention. Best of luck, IllumiNini (talk) 14:53, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Hmm, you certainly have a very ambitious chapter. With out a shadow of a doubt you're not wanting to walk down the tracks that other fanon authors have. I really think it needs more images too! :) BlueEyeLeft My Talk! 16:17, January 30, 2018 (UTC) Yes Blue. It's VERY good article written at incredible hihg standard — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 14:52, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Hey, This is my first time doing this, so if you have any suggestions im open to them. I know not all the terminology and this might not be the most lore friendly. But I tried to make this feel as unique as possible by trying to stay some what lore friendly... So if you have a problem with my page let me know and I can try to fix it. Mr.Dorn 17:47, January 31, 2018 (UTC) Well more images wouldn't go amiss — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 13:34, February 1, 2018 (UTC)